The present invention relates to a flipper assembly and more particularly to an improved flipper assembly which can propel the user faster and further than a conventional flipper does.
A conventional flipper is generally formed in one piece without any through hole at all. When the user extends his legs in water, his body will move forwardly. When the user retracts his legs, his body will move backwardly. Thus the forwarded motion and the backward motion will offset each other in every stroke. Therefore, the user has to extend his legs fast and retracts his legs in a different direction and angle in order to move forwardly. However, the forward motion is slowed while his legs are retracted since the backward motion will be presented somewhat.
If a flipper has through holes therein, the backward motion will be slow. However, the forward motion will be slow also. Therefore, a conventional flipper with through holes does not help the user too much.